What's Your Name? Angel
by elizabethlives
Summary: this one was just an idea i had what if Stan was evil only becuase he's lost his soul mate? fluffy, sue me. don't like don't read. and don't flame me. please. but reviews welcome disclamer: this film belongs to Luc Besson. angel however, belongs to me.
1. prolog

"What's your name?'

"Angel"

Movement one

She had always hated her name. Her parents, in their forties when she was born named her in their joy. She endured savage teasing for the rest of her school days. Though she begged and pleaded with her family to let her change names, home school her, anything. They refused. Desperate she turned to the one thing that could give her peace.

Music.

He never took his shirt off even in summer. The multitude of scars which criss crossed his back were never seen by anyone even his fellow DEA officers. The harsh beatings of his mother never left their intended mark. Viola did not break her son because he found music.

--

Movement 2

The man in front of Angel was bobbing his head up and down in a very odd way. She looked for a moment wondering if he had headphones on. But why would he? In the middle of the day?

She reached out hesitated, then making up her mind, tapped his shoulder. 

The man turned his head and her gaze was met by the most beautiful pair of eyes she'd ever seen. They were so blue that for half a second she simply lost herself in them. 

"umm" what are you listening too?"

He smiled. He smile was brilliant, childlike. "hello. the magic flute" 

He wasn't wearing headphones.

_Then it's all in his head? _Angel had been a singer for years and had never met anyone with an ability to actually hear music in their heads. It was impossible. She felt like giving him a piece of paper and making him prove it. But of course she had no paper to hand.


	2. the man called Stan

Movement 3

Look I don't believe you. You can't keep all of that in your head no one could it's not possible"

He cocked his head. "You think so?"

"I know so"

"Well, I can"

She stared at him. He had said this without a flicker of arrogance just the way a skilled soccer player says "I can head the ball" he was simply stating his abilities.

_This is crazy _she thought. _No one could do that. He's lying. _But some thing in her told her he wasn't. This man intrigued and attracted her; she wanted to know more about him. He turned to her smiled. "You're wondering what I'm doing here"

"Yes" it had entered her mind.

"I'm tracking someone."

_Tracking some one? What does he do for a living?_

He moved away from her and she said, "Wait what's your name?

He turned back. "Norman. Stansfeild and your's?"

"Angel. My name is Angel"

Angel spent all the next day thinking about the strange man. She had a feeling he might be a policeman. So she called her friend Stacy who worked in the department.

"Hey Stacy" Angel made her voice light and casual.

"Hi Angel haven't heard from you lately. Been singing much?"

"Yeah I just finished being in Ode to Joy. Hey Stacy you don't happen to know a guy named Norman Stansfield do you?"

"Umm sounds familiar let me look…" Angel heard paper rustling over the phone. "Ummm… Ok here we go. DEA agent at the top of his group looks like, 25; really young blue grey eyes 5'10 born March 21, 1958... Anything else? Is that the guy you wanted, Angel?"

"Yeah" her elation was deep but she tried to keep it from Stacy. She liked her friend but she was also the biggest gossip on the force. "Can I have his number?"

"Are you two dating?"

"Yeah"

"That sounds like Stan. Tries to date and doesn't even give a girl his number." Stacy laughed. "It's 333-259 got it?"

"Yes, thanks Stacy" and Angel hung up.

Fingers shaking a little she dialed the number. It rang a few times then the voice she remembered said, "Hello?"

"Hi it's Angel.

"Oh Angel hello I was meaning to call you. A pause "how did you get my number? I don't remember giving it to you"

"Uh I have a friend that works in the department"

He laughed. She liked his laughter, low and since. This was a man who didn't laugh a lot or lightly.

"Would you like to come over?" it was out of her mouth before she could stop it "oh! Sorry I didn't mean I mean I barely know you-

He gently overrode her fumbling. "That's alright I'll come if you want. What's the address?"

She told him, shaking again then gave him her number and hung up. Then she flew around the apartment in a frenzy gathering things and putting them down again uselessly… When the doorbell rang she jumped for it then laughed at her self for behaving like a love struck teenager.

He was dressed in a button up shirt and blue jeans which she guessed was about as causal as they'd let DEAs be.

"Hi please come in. have you eaten? We could order out…" oh those eyes again they were making her babble.

"sure." he was smiling. His smile had a wonderful childlike quality about it.

She ordered Italian food from the place down the street and they sat waiting for it.

"So now you know my full name and where I work but I don't know anything about you" he told her.

"Well, I'm angel you knew that… I sing. She saw she had piqued his interest and so kept going. "My favorite piece to sing is the magic flute.

"Papagana?"

"yes" she smiled it doesn't surprise me you'd know that."

"Classic music is my passion" he smiled back at her.

Later that night they danced and she asked him to stay. By mute agreement they climbed into bed together but did not make love. They simply held each other until sleep was reached.


	3. The Dream

Movement 4

The scream woke her up. It was long and low and keening, an animal in pain. She sat bolt upright her whole body rigid. Reaching out slowly she felt for the space where Norman should be.

He wasn't there.

"Norman?' her voice lifted in question over the sound. "Are you there?"

The sound continued unabated by her voice growing in pitch and volume. Frighten now, but determined she moved though the house and on impulse began, very softly to sing 'Ava Marie" the sound softened at her voice and for one crazy moment she thought she had a demon in the house

She came around the bend and saw him sitting there both hands against his head. He was rocking and the low keening sound was coming from somewhere deep inside him. Conventional wisdom would have said his throat but Angel would have disagreed. This was coming from somewhere much deeper. Instinctively, she continued to sing as she moved closer and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She could feel his low keening in her body now and she didn't stop until it was silent.

"Norman?"

"Thank you" he whispered and she saw there where tears running down his face and wetting her nightgown.

"Norman what happened?

"Angel I - I dreamed."

"That's alright we all dream" she kissed him softly and he responded. She could feel wet stubble against her face. "Of what did you dream?"

"there was an apartment and a girl- a teenage girl. And a little boy oh god Angel I was shooting them all.. The little boy was running down the hall and there where bullets all around him he was almost flying.. And I was shooting these people Angel my God… he began to rock again and Angel took both his long fingered hands in her own.

"that's terrible Norman but it's alright you wouldn't do that…

"wouldn't I? " he gazed at her and even tear reddened as they where his eyes where savage. "do you know what else I was thinking as I shot them?"

"what?"

"you were dead. "you where dead and I thought if I can't have you or happiness then why should they have it why?

"but oh God Angel I-"

"it's all right you just need rest" she tugged him back to the bedroom leading him and the two fell asleep again.


	4. The man with the child in his eyes

Before I start I have to disclaim. The song Angel sings is a part of Kate Bush's "the man with the child in his eyes" I thought it fit nicely. Her voice is also the way I imagine Angel's voice sounds. Oh yeah and Stan belongs to Luc Besson. (Lucky him)

Movement 4

The first thing Angel noticed when she woke up was the unfamiliar body next to hers curled as close as he could get. She turned over and saw Norman lying next to her. The child she had seen in his smile was even more evident now in sleep. She stroked his cheek. He sat up alert instantly.

"Norman" she said. "It's only me"

He relaxed visibly and pulled her close into the circle of his arms.

"Good morning, Angel. I'm sorry about last night" he bent down and kissed her. For the first time in a very long while she felt the flicker of sexual need, side by side with a different kind. She could see now, indeed last night had proven, that this man needed her. It had also proved she needed him. Maybe right now all she wanted from him was that need but that would change.

"Norman' she said and he turned her head

"Angel?"

"What do you think about death?"

"Mmmm…" he considered this, long fingers laced together. Even though they were both clothed there seemed something wonderfully intimate about the way they were lying together.

"I've never had anyone close to me die it seems it is only a part of life. But I suppose were I a grieving mother I would not feel that way. Grief can do terrible things to people."

"But-you-last night-"

He smiled. "I'm truly sorry about that. To be honest the doctors aren't sure what's wrong with me. They think most of it comes from my mother." he smiled again. Oh it was too late to get out of this. She loved that smile too much. "Anyway I have very vivid dreams and sometimes violent episodes. Sometimes the episodes are hallucinatory sometimes not. Usually I keep them at bay with one of these guys'

He drew a small brown pill box from his jean pocket and shook it. It rattled. He measured with forefinger and thumb "about this big. Yellow and green" they "stabilize the synapses or something. I don't actually know how they work; all I know is that they do"

"Anyway I guess I was having such a good time with you last night that I forgot to take one. So again I apologize.

"You don't need to say sorry anymore" she laughed.

He rose and walked toward the door. "Hungry?"

"Unhuh" Angel was watching the way his body moved as though the DJ in his head were playing a dance tune. It made her smile. Norman certainly gave the phase "dancing to your own beat" new meaning.

"What?" he asked.

'The way you move" she explained.

He looked down at his own feet as though they might bite him "oh"

She laughed and he stretched out his hand for her.

"Come on, breakfast"

Angel was surprised enough to get up "you cook?"

"Yes, eggs. Eggs are good"

She played along. "And toast?"

"Bingo. I beat it into submission. No actually I cook quite a lot I have to, I live alone"

"Uhh…" _live with me _she paused. _No too soon._

He had heard her and turned.'

"Yes?"

"You don't even realize you're doing that most of the time do you?" Angel finished lamely.

"No. My mind hears my feet follow" Norman was in the kitchen now. Angel liked that he knew he was free to poke around

"How long are you going to let me nose around before you tell me were your frying pan is"

She pointed grinning inwardly. "There"

"Aha. Gotcha" Norman banged the frying pan on the stove, and then found the eggs without much difficulty.

Angel perched on a stool watching him

"You want scrambled?"

"Sure"

"Good because that's the only kind I can make. Shh don't tell" he grinned.

While they were eating she said "what happened to your mother?"

He stiffened.

"Sorry do you not-

"no it's alright. Wait" he stood walking into the living room and she heard the sounds of the Pastoral float in. he reappeared, eyes closed. It felt like someone praying so she kept quiet.

Quite suddenly Norman's eyes opened. "You have a piano"

"yes." she waited.

"Sorry I'm calm now. My mother - a shudder ran though him and he moved closer to the music, a child on its first day at school inching back to Mother. Angel gazed, mesmerized. After a minute, he stopped.

"My mother was cruel. She wanted me to be a concert pianist, and well, she did appalling things to me. She- he took a deep breath-"well maybe I should _show _you'

Norman unbuttoned and removed his shirt. Fastidiously, he folded it. Then he turned his back.

Angel bit back a gasp just in time. His back was so scarred that it looked as though a dozen thick white snakes had crept up his back and, liking it, stayed.

"oh Norman'

She inched closer, reaching out to touch his back the scars were old but the hands that made them must have been evil indeed. Angel smoothed her fingers over the scars caressing now.

He moaned leaning into her hand. The sound wasn't carnal, it was simply the instinctive reaction to comfort, a pain shared.

A song she had been learning came into her head. She led him gently over to the piano and began singing softly:

"_Ohh, he's here again the man with the child in his eyes'_

She pushed the melody with her voice heard him pick it up start to play.

"_he's very understanding and he's so aware of all my situations_

_When I stay up late he's always waiting but I feel him hesitate_

_Oh I'm so worried 'bout my love they say no no it won't last forever._

_And here I am again my girl wondering what on earth I'm doing' here maybe he doesn't love me I just took a trip on my love for him._

_Ohhh he's here again the man with the child in his eyes…"_

Angel let the last note drift watching him, fully immersed in the piano the way his fingers moved across the keys, stroking a lover, shaking hands with an old friend. He wasn't just playing the music was a part of him. He was asking it for something pleading with the notes and her old piano answered. She stood in awe listening to him play 3 variations on the melody switching octaves effortlessly.

"oh wow" Angel whispered and her words broke the spell. Norman looked up.

"Norman do you have any idea how talented you are?'

He ceased playing and placed his hands on both sides of the piano.

"Really?"

"You have no clue? Jez, Norman the people I work with would sell their _souls _for a talent like yours

'I hope not" he said, all innocence. They most likely would have gone on like this if he hadn't glanced down at his watch. "Oh is that the time? Sorry Angel I have to go. Benny found a meth house and we're set to bust it at noon"

Angel looked. 11am how had it gotten so late?

"Alright" she saw him to the door.

He bent down and kissed her one more time. "I'll see you tonight.

"Sure. Dinner"

"Thai" he said over his shoulder.

He heard her laughter all the way down the street.


	5. The River

_Once again, "the man with the child in his eyes" is by Kate Bush._

Movement 5

The frustration was overwhelming.

"You play like shit" she snapped at James, her accompanist, then immediately regretted her words as his head snapped up.

"Hey Angel cool it ok? Jesus, what's your issue today?" Angel took a deep breath and put both hands behind her head.

This was her work, singing, she reminded herself. This was what she was meant to do

But trying to sing that song with James's accompaniment… it wasn't James's fault, of course. It was her own trying to hear in James the exquisite beauty that only Norman seemed to possess. It was not fair. Either to James or to Norman. She took another deep breath re adjusted her headphones.

"I'm sorry James. Let's go on please."

He nodded placed his fingers back on the keyboard.

Angel let her voice rise, tried to keep the image of Norman in her mind

"_I hear him before I go to sleep focus on the day that's been _

_I realize he's there when I turn the light off and turn over._

James's playing was gone. All she could see was Norman his face his eyes.

"_Nobody knows about my man. They think he's lost on some horizon _

"_And suddenly I find myself listening to a man I've never known before. Telling me about the sea or his loves to entity._

_Ohh he's here again. The man with the child in his eyes…_

_Ohh he's here again the man with the child in his eyes. .._

Angel ended with a soft lilt usual for her.

James was staring. She reached up automatically. Did she have a piece of breakfast on her face?

"James?"

"You're crying" and he reached out to brush the tears from her face. A deep sense of embarrassment washed over Angel.

"I'm sorry this song it reminds me of some one my- _what to call Norman lover, boyfriend-_"boyfriend

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"A guy named Norman" she didn't want to volunteer any more information to James about it

James slammed the sheet music book shut making her jump.

'See ya Angel" he stormed out, slamming the studio door, she followed at a slower pace lighting a cigarette.

Standing still she blew the smoke out toward the river.

Maybe she could get Norman a job playing here. That was an idea

As if on cue, she saw him appear on the edge of her vision. He was just standing there a blur of tan among the jeans and T-shirts the bust must have taken less time then he'd thought.

Angel waved and saw this time he really _was _wearing headphones. People were giving him odd looks (of course they were the jerks)

She shifted her cigarette to her left hand in order to wave again

She knew he hadn't seen her but with the weird 6th sense of soul mates he knew she was there. The look on his face when he got to her made her smile

_Like a teenager alone in his room _she thought.

Holding up one finger he moved to her side. Angel waited, but he slipped one of the buds into her ear. Beethoven's 9th thundered though her head. She stood still realizing that he was giving her the greatest gift he had. This made tears run down her face again.

The movement ended and he snapped off the Walkman the headphones were attached to.

"Angel my love you're crying" with a touch as light as a kiss he reached out brushing her tears away.

Valiantly, Angel tried to smile. Norman in understanding put his arms around her. "Shh my love shh" he swayed with his strange inborn music, newly replenished and she swayed with him the movement soothed her as did his arms. She stopped crying.

Angel then wiped her face a few times and tried to make small talk.

"How'd it go?" the uttered at the same time. Both laughed.

"You first please" Angel gestured.

Norman sat down on the wall (Angel did her best not to laugh when he wiped down the place before sitting)

"Not much to tell. We go in, get the drugs, come out make the way easier for the regular units."

He looked up, patted the space next to him. Angel sat.

"I hate meth houses most of all Angel.' he paused running a hand over his face. She took his hand in hers and childlike he leaned against her.

"There is almost always a child in those houses. I swear to you Angel I'll see those children at night every time my eyes close. No one deserves to live like that.

Today's kid was four years old. Bruises all over him. His parents kept thinking he was a burglar." Norman shook his head. "Meth is the worst drug ever invented."

Gently Angel pulled him back on track "what happened to the boy?"

"I took him to CPS. I couldn't just leave him there. Got a chewing out for it too. The regular units are supposed to do that. 9 times out of 10 though they won't. They just leave the kid to rot. I can't let that happen" he sighed a deep long sigh that seemed to come from his very bones.

Angel squeezed his hand. "You did the right thing"

"Did I? Some days I feel like that. Most days though it's more along the lines of "oh this is just one more, there'll be another one tomorrow. I swear Angel music the only thing keeping me sane. Well music and you" he kissed her and she breathed in his sent as she leaned in. _mmm._

Norman fished a cigarette packet out of his suit pocket and offered her one. "Here that one's almost done"

She accepted both that and the light he offered. The two sat in the warm sunlight and smoked. Angel didn't notice her eyes closing, falling asleep took her by surprise.


	6. Life in whimsy

Movement 6

Disclaimer: Norman belongs to Luc Besson. (I wonder what he would think of this)

A few days passed. Angel struggled though a few more days with James. After that, the single went to be cut. She chose self titled.

She and Norman bought a little apartment, moved their things in together. She stumbled over his tape collection and he stumbled over her books and papers throughout the long weeks of co-habitation. Animals circling to find a place to rest, they moved around each other then settled in.

Norman's moods were volatile. Some days she would come home and he would be dancing at peace with the world at these times even as she laughed along Angel would wonder what horror had befallen him that he had to regress so often at least in mood.

Other times he was stormy, stomping around the apartment. Angel could always calm him but she was frightened during those times. Not for herself, she knew Norman would never harm her but for him. His rage was so deep she couldn't find its end and she had no way to help him.

Luckily, those moments were few and far between. Mostly he seemed content and more then willing to help her, poring music though his fingers like water helping her reach the singers nirvana.

One day the two went into a bookstore. Angel, feeling grimy after a long day of rehearsals (she knew this was purely psychological but there you go) said "I'm going to go in the bathroom, freshen up, ok?"

Norman didn't move just nodded to show he's heard her.

The bathroom was quite a nice, as the bookstore was upscale. No one looked twice at her dress and Converse either. All kinds of artists' types came into the book store. Angel was just glad not to be treated as though she had a book up her dress.

She washed her hands at the sink, looking about. The windows were above the sinks. Dreamily she gazed at a tugboat across the water.

The voice beside her neck startled her. "Tugboats are kind of cute huh?"

She had not even heard him come in.

Angel sagged against him, weak with the loss of adrenalin. "Norman!"

"I'm sorry" he was grinning. "You were lost in your own little world didn't mean to scare you"

She turned in his arms. "I could forgive your smile anything"

He laughed, delighted "why thank you. My smile thanks you too if only it could talk"

He bent forward eyes half lidded and Angel felt a jolt of pure lust as their mouths joined.

She moaned aloud, opening her mouth against his not even caring if their were other people in the room. As far as she knew there wasn't anyway.

Her hands wound in his hair as he lowered his head lightly brushing nose and mouth along her throat and neck. Body afire, she kissed every part of him she could reach.

Part of Angel had known this would happen. They'd been sleeping in separate rooms for the last two months. This outburst of sexual need had to come sometime.

The fact that he was no longer touching her jolted her back to reality.

"Norman" she stuttered. He was standing a little away from her as though he had taken a few steps back.

"I'm sorry Angel. I didn't mean for that to happen. I only meant to kiss you.""You were only kissing me." her body was shaking with the need for completion.

"No I mean like that…. In a public place" he came nearer, took her hands in his. "you know I love you right? I mean, I respect you, I promise."

_Make love to me _she thought _please_

"I will" he answered as though she'd spoken aloud. "Just not here not now. You're not some whore you're my Angel, for me to even think about that in a public place is a discredit to me."

_Good lord he's apologizing for being male _she mused and laughed.

"Apology accepted, my love" _even though I didn't think one was needed._

It was dark by now and as they moved along the street the two saw men huddled in a small group. They where rough looking and poorly dressed but that was not what made Angel fear them. The men had a feral look in their collective eyes. A look she'd seen before on men condemned to die. These men didn't care what you did to them. Angel made a soft sound and moved closer to Norman's body. He looked up the trained alertness of the policemen in his gaze.

"Angel run. Now"

She obeyed, grateful for her Converse. Behind her she heard shots. One whistled past her ear.

"Wow! Shit!" she dove into an alleyway, pulled herself into a ball and waited, holding still. The last two shots hit their marks she could tell by the men's screams.

Still she waited hearing his footsteps coming up. She would know his step anywhere. Compared to other men he sounded like he was dancing.

"Angel?"

"Here" she crawled out. He gently brushed her off and they continued walking

"Who fired the last two shots?"

"Me"


	7. The Oldest Dance

Movement 7

It began as many things do, with a shower. Not hers, his.

Angel was sitting reading in bed; her whole body was quaking with something. Nerves? Anticipation?

Something.

"Angel?"

She looked up, admired his slender muscular body.

"Goodnight"

"Wait Norman" she gestured and he came to the bed. Close up his slightly too long brown hair glinted with moisture. She shuddered, sexual need shooting down to the very ends of her feet. She took his hands.

"Stay with me"

"You mean-

"Yes"

"Angel I wouldn't know how"

"Nonsense" she sat up. "rhythm is in your blood Norman. Think of this as just the oldest rhythm of all"

_Because it kind of is _she thought.

Norman drew in a deep sonorous breath. "you'll promise to tell me if I hurt you?"

"Yes" she saw him moving toward the tape player "go on put something on. That'll help. You do desire me don't you?"

He turned as the lively stains of "marriage of figo" drifted from the tape player. Angel sensed he wasn't paying much attention to seductive music. He was simply putting on a favorite, the way other people ate comfort food.

"You have no idea" he whispered and his eyes darkened. She shivered as she realized just how much self control it had taken for him to stop in that bathroom.

"Well, I'm ready now"

He slid into the bed next to her gently touching her face. _Ok that's it I'm just going to have to take matters into my own hands here._

"Good grief, Norman!" she kissed him deep running her fingers down his back, tracing the long white scars with feather light strokes. He moaned and kissed her back, running both hands though her short brown hair.

"Angel" he murmured against her check.

"ye-s?" she gasped as he moved his mouth down her neck.

"This-is -going-to-sound- stupid" every word he spoke sent a deep throb between her legs.

"What will?" she managed to gasp.

"You smell so good" he buried his face in her neck for a long minute, breathing her in.

Angel stayed still, sensing this wasn't just sex but something deeper. She kissed the top of his head, and then moved under him encoring him to lower his head to her breasts, which he did.

After that, she didn't need to guide him. He found his way inside her as though he belonged there, and as she'd promised his inborn rhythm took over bringing them both to a white hot climax, then kind that joins both body and spirit for one brief instant.

It took a few minutes after for either one to find their voice.

"Are you alright Angel?"

He drew her close in his arms and she nestled against his chest.

'more then alright."

He lowered his head to kiss her, cupping his hands around her face.

"That- I don't even have words'

"I do why'd we wait so long?"

Norman laughed. "Fear I suppose"

"Ridiculous. Who'd fear you?" she snuggled closer.

"My squad actually" the end of his words was lost as he stretched.

"Oh" she yawned widely, completely drained but in a very pleasant way.

He chuckled. "Aren't I supposed to fall asleep first?"

She shrugged.

A little while later, Angel said "Norman?"

He gazed at her where she lay half on his chest.

"Yes?"

"I have a confession to make"

"You're really a figment of my imagination?"

"No"

"Oh good." he grinned.

"I was always made fun of , told I was too skinny, my name was weird ect. People knocked me over in the lunch line shit like that"

He didn't speak, his arms tightened around her but that was all

" I guess that sounds trivial, but I had weeks and months of that, years of it. Eventually you've got no self esteem left..

So when I was 15 I did this"

Angel turned her wrists over and Norman saw to his horror two thin white lines. razor scars.

" I almost died. Luckily my parents were in the house at the time. I went to a therapist and she said "you need a focus in your life, Miss Angel. What do you love to do?"

And I said "sing"

She said "then sing"

And I've been singing ever since. The reason I'm telling you this is I don't even pretend I know your demons. But I want you to know I _do _understand what they feel like"

He smiled. "oh Angel I love you. Thank you for trusting me"

"I love you too Norman.

He yawned and she smiled inwardly. "goodnight"

"good night"

Angel woke up in the same position she'd been in when she fell asleep. For the first tine in years she'd slept without thrashing in the grip of unremembered dreams.


	8. Lights and Song

Movement 8

Disclaimer: The Professional and all its characters belong to Luc Besson.

Norman woke slowly, but it was an easy slow. Not the sluggish drugged crawl wakening usually was.

He stretched, yawning, and turned over. There was Angel, his angel sleeping so peacefully he was loath to wake her.

Just then his beeper went off. He groaned, not wanting to answer it. Then he looked at the number. 336 another meth house. Dammit.

He sank back into the warmth of the bed.

Beside him Angel stirred, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Norman?" her sleepy voice settled it for him. Work could wait. For now.

He drew her close kissed her forehead "hi"

"Hi" she grinned wickedly.

"Oh _I _see. _That_ kind of hi" he lowered his mouth to her breast, determined to take that little smile off her face.

Under the bed the beeper continued.

It wasn't until later, freshly washed, and watching Singing in the Rain, that he remembered his beeper.

_Shit._

"Angel my beeper was going off when you woke up. Do you remember when that was?"

She shook her head, eyes on Gene Kelly. He kissed the top of her head. "Sorry love I may have to leave."

"Ok I have to go to a promotion today anyway. For my single." She smiled up at him, inviting him to kiss her again. He did. _God, the smell of her… _he moved away before the urge to make love again became too strong.

Fishing the beeper out, Norman saw another page had come in. this one a 338. Heroin. _Man…_ he moved to the phone, called Benny

"Ok Benny, fill me in"

"Hey Stan, you missed…"

"I_ know Benny _what about _this _one?"

"Couple of guys down near the river. Cut's pure or so they say."

Norman felt the familiar twitch in his psyche. "They're lying"

"I thought so but I'm not the human detector." "Anyway, it looks like it'll get ugly. There're not going to give it up without a fight."

"Alright, I'm coming"

"Wait, Stan you want everybody?"

"No, just the squad."

"Ok gotcha."

When Norman came home, late that night, all the lights were off and he could see candles glowing in the windows.

_What the?_

He entered the house, hung up his coat with his usual care, and removed his shoes, then walked into the living room.

"Angel?"

"Here" she emerged from the shadows made by the candles; he stood, wordless, staring.

Angel smiled to herself. Putting on that black dress had been a good idea. It was tasteful, hinting, not telling, what her body was like but it was still bolder then what she usually wore.

She watched amused as he finally found his voice. "Angel you look wonderful. What's the occasion?"

She smiled. "You're safe. I heard on the news how bloody it was, that raid."

"Oh Angel…" deeply moved, he tried to take her in his arms but she backed up laughing. "Oh no you're going to teach me how to waltz first"

"You don't know how?"

She shook her head.

"Oh it's easy-like this" he spun her around the room. "Here-woops- just think of your feet like a box."

She laughed.

"Well you know what I mean."

"Yes" she leaned against him.

_This is your world; you go though life dancing, at least in your head. I wanted to touch that world to be one with you and now I have._

She sighed, content.

The music ended and Norman smiled at her, bowing with a flourish of his arms. "Now you can waltz"

She curtseyed back to him, playing along. "Now I can"

He lifted her up in his arms and strode with her to the bed.

Dimly though the pleasure of him undressing her, she heard the tape turn over, the music began again.

"Angel" he was climbing into bed beside her, body luminous in the candle's light. She rolled over into his arms ran her mouth down his body. This was harmony, the oldest harmony of mankind.


	9. The sound of sorrow

Movement 9

A/N  the spaces indicate switching perspectives. For some reason, doesn't let me use asterisks.

Norman had just enough time to whisper "goodbye" in Angel's ear the next morning before he had to dress and run. He didn't have time to leave her a note; he assumed she'd know where he'd gone.

When Angel woke she felt the empty space beside her. _Norman. Where had he gone?_

Norman felt good about this raid. No little kids, just a couple of guys and their cocaine.

He was about to tell his men that they could call it a day when the rouge shooter flashed out of nowhere, running down 6th street. Norman and two others gave chase pushing him toward the open air market at the end of the street.

Angel wandered down toward the market, whistling under her breath. _Fresh fruit. _She thought. _Strawberries. Hehe. _She quickened her pace.

The rouge was outrunning them. He was almost at the market and they could find nowhere to trap him. Norman pushed his acing lungs harder, like a swimmer trying to reach the pool's edge.

Angel was reaching for a piece of fruit when she heard Norman scream, "run Angel go!!" automatically, she burst into the open giving the rouge the target he needed.

He dropped her at 100 yards. She never even saw the bullet that ended her life.

Norman couldn't even scream. All he could see was a red haze. But though it he could see the rouge. Oh yes. _That _bastard he could see.

"You're going to die. All of you." _was that his voice?_

_There you are._

The rouge's body was a red pulp peppered with bullets but Norman couldn't seem to stop hitting him.

He carried on a conversation with the copse as he beat it, not noticing the ace in his arms or the sweat stinging his eyes.

"You killed my love, my soul, ya know. She was everything to me. That wasn't a nice thing to do"

He turned as the rouges companions came up to avenge their fallen comrade.

"Hello. Didn't I say you'd all die today?

A pause he looked up at the sky.

"Nice day for it too".

The men are already backing up as he opens fire.

_Ahh sweet music. All I have left._


	10. Doing Our Job

Movement 10

10 years later:

_The fat bastard is lying. He can smell it. What with Symphony number 6 pulsing though his ears his senses are especially keen._

_But of course you never tell them you know._

He strokes the man's neck. "of course you didn't. just do me a favor. Find out who did. By tomorrow. Noon."

_The first blast takes out the lock._ "Daddy!" Daddy!" _see I'm playing you some. Shut up little bitch, ah that's better. Humm hum hum, one two three what's this oh hello didn't mean to interrupt you in the tub but oh well…electrocution is much more painful, believe me. Now where's that asshole oh yes I see him._

_Say hello my symphony, see if he knows ya._

_No he says too bad you're missing a lot._

_Fear stinks little one, did you know that?_

He moves closer. "so this is something personal, is it?"

A nod "you killed my brother"

Did he? He can't remember. _little girl you look like my love but her too I can barely remember…_

_Look little one there was this girl called Angel…._

_Wait._

He reaches out, fingers her hair her lip.

_I see you my one my only. Welcome to hell my love. My bed is warm. Want to crawl in? my head is big enough for two._

"do you like life, sweetheart?"

_Have I got a life for you._

a/n I know that the way he shoots the people in the apartment is the wrong order. I also know some of the bathroom scene is in the wrong order I used this as a device to show how much his mind jumps around.

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Brit_


End file.
